mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuko Aiki
'"I've tasted the bitterness of defeat once... I can't fail this time, for their sake!"' Setsuko Hoshino is a youth who comes off a bit shy and seemingly as a doormat at first, but hides a burning passion inside her that simply needs reignition. She's a curious girl who usually likes trying out what she can, with few exceptions that are a bit harder for her to grasp. She finds joy in helping others so she comes to earnestly enjoy her role as producer and branching out to help design outfits for other units. Background Setsuko previously attended an All Girls' school where she was unhappy with the treatment of students. A girl of action, she set off with a few, select friends to revolutionize the school from within, but someone who she thought was her friend sold out her plans to the school, forcing her to step down from her leadership position of her club and causing her to become an outcast. Things spiraled out of control quickly as teachers even supported students bullying her while her friends were forced to sit and watch, otherwise they suffer the same fate, until she finally broke and left school, not looking back. She hastily transfers to whatever school she saw first- that being Yumenosaki. She originally intended to join as a normal student, but was given an interesting offer- to become a test student for a new course plan, the "Producer" course. Upon learning that meant she'd be learning to produce idols, she agreed without putting too much thought into it. Idols were people who always made people smile brilliantly, perhaps being around them would be the change she needed to crawl out of the mud and cleanse herself. Or so she at least thought until she arrived at the school and was immediately approached by 3 out of 4 of Trickstar's members, pleading that she assist them rebelling against the school. Afraid of being hurt again, and so quickly, she hesistates at first. It took witnessing a stray live and how much fun the students were having (even if she was rather concerned it had taken a physical turn and the singers were brawling), only to have it ruined by the student council. She unfortunately was knocked unconsciously shortly after, but when she's back on the border of being awake and unconsciousness, she hears Hokuto's heartfelt cries of hopelessness at the school's situation and ultimately decides she'll try again, for the idols' sake, and becomes the producer for Trickstar. Trivia -Makoto was the member of Trickstar she found to be most comofortable around the fastest. Both are more at an equal pace compared to Subaru and Hokuto who are always steps ahead, Mao was not present at all for quite some time, both struggle in their studies and he tried to make it more of a pleasant setting with Hokuto and Subaru clashing all the time. She also finds him a grounding prescence that he's the most normal member of of the unit. -Although she grows used to him rather quickly, Hokuto intimidated her at first with his overly serious personality and frequent fighting with Subaru. She finds his habit to be overly detailed extremely helpful for someone as clueless as she is, being thrown in the deep end so fast. -Subaru took a bit longer for her to get used to even with his sunny disposition. He was just... a tad overwhelming for her. His positive attitude helps keeps her going though, and she ultimately finds him amusing, such as him introducing himself as a money fetishist. -When she meets Mao, she gets along with him off the bat. He's naturally likable so it took no effort on either's part. She can pick up on him initially thinking she's incompetent though. -She says she forgives Koga for the incident that he used her face as a spring board, but she most definitely holds a grudge and would absolutely use any opportunity to get back just a little on him. -Rei is her favorite Senpai and would gladly do anything to help him and his unit if it's possible. She feels extremely indebt to him for helping train Trickstar and doing everything he could to hinder their enemies. -Despite being on the "Producer Course", it actually isn't ready and she takes the Idol course and was absolutely unready for it. She finds the training absolutely grueling, but she comes to have even more respect for idols, if even possible, and actually enjoys dancing quite a bit. She eventually uses what she learns from class and watching Trickstar's choreography during practice to fill in dancing during the DDD as a mysterious new member of Trickstar, "Mysterious Mask". -She's extremely wary of Izumi (more so when she starts to acknowledge she may be developing feelings for Makoto at some point and overheard what he had to say about that subject) and Eichi, but will still (begrudgingly) do her best if she's required to work with them, never offering less than her best. Her first meeting with Izumi and his violent tirade along with calling Makoto useless for anything but his looks and then later on during the DDD, keeping him captive against his will, has left a nigh irrepairable impression. -Has her own Trickstar flavored outfit she uses when promoting them/selling their merch and eventually levels up to using it as sort of a cheerleading outfit.